


The Wedding Night

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: After I wrote the Wedding of Anduin and Capri Wrynn, I decided to add another "chapter" to this and put their wedding night online as well.Capri belongs to my lovely friend @Capriciousr on Tumblr - And @ItsCapricious on twitter.English isn't my mother tongue so bear with me. <3





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousR/gifts).



> After I wrote the Wedding of Anduin and Capri Wrynn, I decided to add another "chapter" to this and put their wedding night online as well.  
> Capri belongs to my lovely friend @Capriciousr on Tumblr - And @ItsCapricious on twitter. 
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue so bear with me. <3

It was past midnight, as the exhausted pair of newlyweds found their way back home into the keep and in their quiet and cozy bedroom.  
The King traditionally carried his bride over the threshold, to place her on the bed on which she landed with a little, but very amused, yelp.  
„What a day!“ She sighed happily. „So many people attended…“  
„It was a beautiful day indeed.“ Anduin answered.

„I am pretty tired.“  
Capri began taking off her jewelry, gazing through the mirror to her husband, who was slowly taking off his cloth.  
Anduin chuckled, returning the look, continuing what he was doing. First he took off his jacket, followed by opening the belt buckle. Capri giggled.

„I can’t believe we’re married now.“  
„Me neither. How does it feels to be Capri Wrynn, Queen of Stormwind?“ He asked jokingly. He knew Capri wouldn’t feel any different.  
She always was down-to-earth and eager to help the people, to be close to them, no matter the rank or origins.  
„I’d say it’s extraordinary.“ She smirked. „Would you mind helping me taking off my dress?“ 

Anduin laughed, reaching out for her waist to pull her gently closer.  
Her back on his chest, he caressed her belly, moving his hand, unbuttoning and unlacing everything light-handed under the tips of his fingers.  
„You’re not really this tired, aren’t you?“ He asked, smiling impishly, whispering in her ear. Capri looked over her shoulder up into his face, shaking her head.  
„No. What about you? Do you have something in mind?“  
„I am pretty sure you know what I was thinking about.“ He murmured, kissing her exposed shoulder, letting the rest of the fabric glide softly down her skin.  
„I’d know a good way to celebrate this on our own.“ He continued placing kisses on her skin. Capri tilted her head aside, closing her eyes, letting out a shaky sigh.  
„You do..?“  
She teased him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

Capri turned around, looking Anduin in the eyes, as she unbuttoned his shirt. „Come.“ She then cooed, taking both his hands in hers.  
He gladly followed her instruction, approaching the royal bed.  
Following her lead, he too began taking off the rest of his cloth, as Capri sat down to the mattress.  
Anduin smirked, kneeled on the bed and with a soft but firm tug, he pulled his wife to the front end of the bed, kissing her eagerly, pressing her down into the sheets. 

Capri took in a deep breath, gasping surprised at how hungrily he seemed, yet they helped each other taking off their clothes.  
Anduin continued placing a trail of kisses downwards her body, every now and then looking back up at his wife with a one sided smile. Capri bit her bottom lip. She felt a heat inside her crawling up, letting her cheeks turn red.

He grinned, eager to make her feel even better, he gently put his hands on her hip and pulled her in position. Capri breath in shakily and she wondered if his heart was pounding as fast as hers.  
Caressing her soft skin, Anduin leaned forward and placed another kiss on the inside of her right thigh, slowly leaving a trail higher up.  
„Anduin…“ She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, feeling his lips on her sensitive spot.  
He smirked, that was exactly what he was hoping to hear.  
Her breath was heavy, her finger both buried in his soft, blonde hair. He pulled her gently closer, holding her hips tight in this position, as he planted more kisses between her legs and gently began to care about her sensitive spot.  
Grinding her hips against his mouth, she arched her back and moaned his name.

He could feel her muscles tensing, her moans becoming somewhat wilder. „Oh, Anduin, this is it.“ Reaching her climax, she could feel his hands, safely holding her hips, while his tongue still drew circles around her spot.  
Little dots danced before her eyes, she gasped gently as he stopped.  
Catching her breath she put a hand on her forehead, noticing him coming closer, slightly parting her legs, leaning down on her to distract his wife with a gentle kiss, as he slowly penetrate her.  
She moaned into the kiss, putting her arms around his neck, pulling Anduin even closer. That was a good way to celebrate their wedding. She moved her hips against his.  
Anduin's pace became even greedier, als he could feel her legs around his hips. Her moans so close to his ear made him shiver in pleasure.  
Kissing her neck he put one hand on her breast, observing her reaction. She sighed, but didn’t mind at all having him touching this sensitive area.  
Anduin held that rhythm, bracing himself with one hand on the mattress, he kissed his way down to Capri's breast, softly nibbled, sucked and surrounded his lips around the soft spot.  
Her embrace became more passionate, she dug her nails into his skin, holding her husband as close as she could against her.

With all these emotions, Capri could feel her second climax approach, and Anduin too was reaching the peak of his feelings.  
Almost at the same time and with another greedy kiss both felt their orgasms rolling with a heatwave of pleasure through their bodies, as Anduin slowly but steady lowered his pace.  
He let himself down on Capri's body, breathing heavy and closing his eyes for a moment to come down a little from these sensations.  
Capri caressed his hair, smiling, with eyes closed too, she sighed happily.

As much she loved to talk to him, to say how much she loved him and was thankful having him by her side, she couldn’t help herself but slowly drifting off to sleep.  
Anduin noticed, but let her do so, as he lowered himself next to his beautiful wife, pulling her into his arms and covering both with the blanket.  
A soft, gentle kiss on her forehead, before he too slowly fell asleep.


End file.
